Mientras tu duermes
by BeckySalvatoreGrey
Summary: El es un vampiro que cree que los sentimientos que tiene por ella no los merece.. Ella es una humana que duerme mientras el en sus pensamientos divaga.


**La historia es mía pero los personajes son de l.j smith yo únicamente me dedico a jugar con ellos sin ningún medio de lucro.**

* * *

Quien soy yo para privarte del placer de vivir, quien soy si solamente soy un cuerpo que un día tuvo vida que ahora, solamente vive para darte un poco de lo que es… Amar? Lo conocí vagamente en algún momento de mi vida… gracias a ti descubrí la parte de esa palabra que incluye la ternura y la pasión, en una mezcla única y sin comparación, peligrosa embriagante, llena de placeres.

Me moví más de lo que acostumbro cuando vigilo silencioso tu sueño, aunque en tus sueños me confundas con tu almohada o quizás con aquel que me roba tu aliento, y tu amor. No me importa ser siempre aquel que está en las noches esperando ansioso que tu respiración se acompase y lentamente te hundas en los brazos de Morfeo. Maldito aquel que puede conocer hasta la profundidad de tus sentimientos, sueños, deseos, miedos, fantasías y temores.

Yo solo quiero ser aquella persona que te cuide sin importar el día motivo o momento, sin importar si estas con él o estás conmigo, si estas confundida o plenamente entregada, no me importa, simplemente quiero ser yo aquel que este en cada momento importante para ti.

Pero el ahora no está y sabemos que quizás no vuelva hasta que tú misma te hayas hecho mayor, quizás lo olvides y quizás solo así quizás el vuelva… Duerme sueña conmigo o sueña con el… Los sueños no dañan a nadie, verdad?

-Damon… -Susurras entre tus sueños y mis ojos resplandecen en la oscuridad del crepúsculo llegando juntos al amanecer, la noche la oscuridad embriagadora es testigo de lo que tus labios llaman… no lo llaman a él me llaman a mí!

Tu aquella que puede ser mi princesa en la oscuridad eterna, abrigar el frió de un corazón que ante tantas personas dejo un día de existir tu solo tú, aunque aún viva en mi la presencia del pasado tu ahora eres mi presente… Aunque lo ames a él no me rendiré hasta ser yo el dueño de ese amor que profesas…

Sientes la cercanía de mi cuerpo al tuyo, al parecer crees que es una almohada porque te has aferrado a mi como si no quisieras que me apartara de tu lado, Oh Niña caprichosa rebelde! pero sin embargo noble aquellos hermosos ojos cerrados y tu bello cabello negro cubriendo parte importante de tu bello rostro.

El amanecer se acerca, sin embargo hoy no quiero apartarme de ti quiero aferrarme a tu cuerpo tal como tú lo estás del mío, es momento sin duda de irme... y volver a las apariencias frías aunque tantas veces me eh dado cuenta que casi pudieras ver dentro de mi mirada! cómo es posible tal osadía pequeña humana, te has llevado no solo lo que creí muerto si no ahora ni en mis pensamientos estoy a salvo.

Siento como te mueves de mi lado, es momento de irme... Aunque no quiero hacerlo, deseo poder meterme en tus sueños, saber qué es lo que está pasando en ellos, pero no puedo, no soy capaz de irrumpir de esa manera en ti.

Tus brazos se aferran a mí, tu olor tu calor tan cerca de mí, rodeo suavemente con mis brazos tu cintura pegándote a mi cuerpo, ¿qué más podría pasar?, sé que despertaras, no falta mucho, pero estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

Una de mis manos sube a tu espalda, recorriendo suavemente con mi dedo tu torso, subiéndolo hasta tu cabello entrelazando aquellos mechones en mis dedos suspirando aquel olor tan familiar pero tan prohibido. Soy egoísta, pero contigo no puedo serlo.

Debo marcharme, es momento de hacerlo, me muevo suavemente debajo de tu cuerpo, cuando siento que tu mano se aferra a mi camisa, levantando tu mirada, ¿cómo fui tan descuidado que no me fije cuando habías despertado?, tu mirada lo decía todo, pero no era solo eso lo que necesitaba, aquellas palabras las necesitaba, Deseaba escucharlas.

-No te vayas.. -Aquel susurro tan bajo, suave pero tímido, tan tuyo pero únicamente dedicado para mí, tome con mi mano tu mentón haciendo levantar tu rostro, tenía que ver tus ojos mientras lo decías, saber que no era una alucinación mía.- Quédate conmigo.

Ya no era Stefan, nunca más lo seria, yo me aseguraría de ello, ella era mía, si antes no podía ser un egoísta con ella, ahora sus palabras me incitaban a serlo, baje mis labios rozando los suyos, aun con el temor a que pudiera rechazarlos, esperaba una bofetada que jamás llego, en cambio pude sentir su cuerpo pegarse al mío, viajar sus manos hasta mi cuello, profundizando lo que había iniciado como un casto beso, Sentir aquel calor de sus labios, el cómo su lengua y sus labios se movían al mismo ritmo de los míos, tome entre mis dientes su labio, jalándolo suavemente haciendo con mis colmillos un rose ligero apenas superficial, pero lo suficiente para hacer escapar unas gotas de vida, ¿Podría haber algún afrodisíaco mejor que este? Busque su mirada, con la mía obscurecida espere ver miedo, pero en ella únicamente reflejaba lo mismo que la mía... Deseo.


End file.
